minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolus.exe
Diabolus.exe is a malicious file found on 7 July 2016. According to the person who encountered the file, diabolus.exe or in its first form, diabolus.dat, or whatever it is, is an extremely dangerous file that rarely found in Minecraft file. Diabolus.exe is said to cause a fatal psychological disorder, scary hallucination, mental breakdown and depression that end with the victim's suicide. Disturbing noises have been heard in the pc with the Diabolus file in it. So far, there has been nearly 32 players encountered this entity and only one of them failed to committed suicide. He reported his encounter in an interview with his psychology expert doctor. The interview was recorded and hid in the doctor's home which burned for unknown reason (The doctor himself was killed without any burn injury. Which is really odd.). Then, the record was found on 2 February 2017 by a kid when he played with his friends in the burned house. Encounter: The sighting of diabolus was encountered by Jonathan Shelton (the survivor). The following is the story told by him in his interview: I was playing in Minecraft server with my friends. It was a really fun time. We mined some ores, killed each other *Laugh*, and many other stuff in the city we made. All the sudden when we were in a military base, I noticed something went wrong. A large horde of zombies is approaching us. We turned on our private voice chat, made a plan and killed those zombie. Then something went wrong again. An anonymous guy joined our voice chat. I don't know how did he joined our private chat. He didnt speak and just made a strange disturbing ambient noise (it was like dark room ambience with echo sound and water drop. It made me felt really lonely but a little bit scared.). At first, I thought it was a glitch or some random player that accidentally joined our private chat. But still, we have zero explanation about the creepy noises. To get rid of this guy, we quit the private voice chat and started a group skype chat. I didn't know that skype cant do nothing about this. As soon as we joined the group video call, that random guy joined the video call. His camera was all black and like before he makes only noises but it was a lot different and more disturbing. We asked each other, "who is that guy? "But none of us know. And finally he said (more like he texted) something! He texted "10" "9".... It was a count down! When he said "0", the Minecraft windows I hid appeared. Our city was burning! Burning villagers were running around like they were enduring a great pain. When they finally died, a strange music started to play. The music made me felt even more lonely and scared but that time, I kinda felt depressed. We walked along the city to find who griefed our city. It was really chilling until I felt someone was behind me in real life. I looked behind and there was no one behind me. I looked back to my pc and suddenly electricity went down! It scared us a lot for a while! But we forced our self to play in our dark room. We finally found the guy. His skin was all black like null except he has a mouth cut open in his face. No eyes, no face, only scary realistic slitted mouth. Just after we saw him, our skype tab appeared. I could feel my body paralyzed. I couldn't even close my eyes that time. The only parts of me that could move that time were my mouth and hands. A soft but very depressing music played. One of my friend, Liam looked like he was trembling in fear. He cried and picked up a pen, stabbed his mouth and tears it open! We screamed as we saw him harming himself. He was finished after he had pulled his lower jaw off from his head. His fell with his destroyed face in front of the camera. It was the most fucked up thing I ever saw in my life. I shouted, "Who the fuck are you?" But that guy didn't even answer me. His psychotic game continued. The Minecraft tab appeared again and we were in a hunger game arena. We knew what to do, so we killed each other. When the first player, Andrew died, skype tab appeared again. Andrew bit flesh out from his wrist and eat it as he screamed "why are you doing this to me?" His bleeding killed him not so long after his eat the last flesh that covered the bone in his wrist. We finally realized this fucked thing was playing with us. Minecraft tab appeared, and we were in a burning place. There were 3 of us survived and we decided not to kill each other. While Michael and I were running out from the building, Jason did something that he shouldn't have did. He didnt move even a little bit. He searched for the server file and he found something. He said, "What the fuck is diabolus.dat?". As soon as he said that, the black figure appeared in front of him. He attacked it and said "Suck my dick, faggot". He deleted diabolus.dat and the black figure disappeared. Just after that, the skype tab appeared again. There was a message from the black figure and that time, he had a name. Diabolus. "You shouldn't have done that" he said. Jason then screamed "what the fuck are you? Please no!". He bit a wire! He got electrocuted! A small explosion from the wire destroyed his lip and some piece of his flesh blocked some part of his camera. Then he died. We were crying, not because his death but because we scared. The Minecraft tab appeared again. A message shown in the message box: Diabolus.exe successfully executed and then a new app shortcut appeared in my home screen. It was named diabolus.exe! My last friend in the game, Michael said he is leaving the game, its so fucked up. I warned him not to do anything the entity doesn't like but he didn't listen to me. He couldn't exit the game and after that. Skype appeared. I shouted, "no don't kill him! Please!". I saw him pouring gasoline on himself and he picked his burning match! A message appeared "any last word?". He didn't say anything. His emotion was so calm. I saw how he burned to death. He wasn't even moving like he endured all the pain like a god. I was so scared! Then a message was sent to me. It was a picture. I opened the picture and saw a picture of a black humanoid creature with his slitted mouth that still drop some blood, standing behind me. I looked behind but there was nothing! And when I looked back to my laptop, my hand moved by itself, picking a pen and stab my stomach multiple time. I endured the pain until I finally had no power in myself and everything when black. When I'm going to faint. A sad funeral music started, and I felt a cold hand touched my head and closed my eyes. Thats all I remember According to the police report, Jon's friend were found dead, hanging in their room. They committed suicide and there is no murder in this case. Jon was also found in his room. He was unconscious and got a rope around his neck. The police said, the rope wasn't strong enough to hang him so he fell before the death can take him. Jonathan is now a patient in a mental hospital, he always claims that his story is real but no one believe it since his friends body were found without any injury and bleeding. On 19 October 2017, he was brutally murdered by someone (or something). Note: This story is fake Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted File